DESTINY
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: TeukKyuBum Straight/ No Bash/ DLDR/ Main Cast : KiAnn, TeukLenn, KyuMonn. (Tidak Suka dengan Pairnya tolong abaikan, jangan dibaca dan langsung CLOSE oke) Karena Kami tidak mau ada yang Bashing maupun War... TERIMA KASIH ATAS PENGERTIANNYA!
1. Chapter 1

**FanFiction TeukKyuBum, STRAIGHT!**

 **Title : Destiny (Chapter 1)**

 **Main cast :**

 **KiAnn (Kibum - Annishi)**

 **TeukLenn (Leeteuk - Lenny)**

 **KyuMonn (Kyuhyun - Emon)**

 **.**

 **Warning : Straight/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Tidak suka dengan Pairnya tolong abaikan dan jangan dibaca langsung close oke! Terima kasih atas pengertiannya (?) Hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KyuLennyChan~**

Disebuah club malam yang cukup terkenal diSeoul, malam itu nampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tentu saja jika tiga namja tampan dengan aura menggoda mereka masing-masing tengah mengadakan party disana dengan semua teman-teman mereka. Setelah baru saja ketiga namja yang ternyata bersaudara sepupu itu baru saja memenangkan kembali pertandingan balapan liar yang sering mereka lakukan. Dan ini sudah ke lima kalinya mereka menang berturut-turut.

"Kau hebat Kibum-ah, setelah pertandingan kemarin Leeteuk yang menang sekarang kau juga." Puji pemuda bergummy smile sembari menenggak gelas vodka yang ada ditangannya.

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Kibum menyeringai. Menatap remeh secara tidak langsung ke arah Kyuhyun. Membuat yang ditatap hanya memandang jengah sepupu datarnya itu.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu Kim, dipertandingan berikutnyaaku juga akan menang." Ujar Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima dengan tatapan remeh dari Kibum.

"Kau harus buktikan ucapan mu itu Kyu." Sambung Leeteuk yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan sebuah gelas minuman yang ada ditangannya.

"Sudahlah, daripada kita hanya duduk saja. Ayo kita turun menari, lihat malam ini banyak yeoja-yeoja sexy kelihatannya." Donghae menimpali, tatapan matanya memandang kearah para yeoja-yeoja yang sedang menari dengan erotis.

"Baiklah ayo kita turun." Tukas Zhou Mi namja tinggi itu langsung menarik lengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memang duduk didekatnya.

Ketiga namja itupun sudah pergi untuk menari dengan para yeoja yang memang sedari tadi menatap genit pada mereka. Sedangkan Leeteuk, Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan teman-teman mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Hankyung yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut bangun, "Kalian tidak?" Lanjutnya kemudian menatap tiga sepupu yang seolah enggan untuk beranjak dari teman mereka.

"Kau saja, aku mau ke toilet." Leeteuk bernjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kearah toilet.

"Ya sudah." Sahut Hankyung sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Sedangkan kini hanya ada Kibum dan Kyuhyun disana, keduanya entah kenapa terlihat sedikit bosan. Tanpa sadar pandangan Kibum mengarah ketempat bartender, dimana seorang yeoja yang menurutnya cukup manis tengah meracik minuman dan seorang yang entahlah Kibum tidak tau apakah orang itu namja atau yeoja. Karena meski bentuk tubuhnya kecil tapi pakaiannya seperti seorang namja urakan. Apalagi ada sebuah topi yang dikenakannya. Sedangkan kyuhyun tengah asyik memainkan PSPnya.

~LennyChan~

Sedangkan di tempat meja bartender salah seorang waitress disana, Tengah menyajikan beberapa minuman pada para pengunjung yang datang ke meja bartendernya. Mengabaikan keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi berada duduk tepat dikursi depan yang memang disediakan disana.

"Nishi beri aku minuman juga." Pinta seorang yeoja dengan gaya ala pakaian premannya yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau masih dibawah umur Lenny." Ujar Nishi menatap saudari angkatnya malas. Ia pun kembali dengan aktifitasnya meracik minuman.

"Ck, ayolah aku sudah sembilan belas tahun Nishi, hanya lebih muda setahun darimu." Rengek yeoja itu menatap memelas ke arah Nishi.

"Tidak, ini saja kau minum." Nishi mengabaikan saudarinya yang merengut kesal kearahnya. Ketika melihat hanya sebuah susu soda yang diberikan padanya.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Gerutunya, tapi tetap saja menerima minuman itu dengan senang hati.

Keduanya kembali larut dalam aktifitas masing-masing. Nishi yang masih membuat campuran minuman untuk para pelanggannya. Sedangkan Lenny, yeoja itu mengitari pandangannya kearah sekitar dengan sedikit bosan.

"Hari ini club sangat ramai." celetuk Lenny sembari menahan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja bartender.

"Ya, ada yang sedang mengadakan party disini." Jelas Nishi setelah menyelesaikan racikan minuman yang terakhir untuk pelanggannya. Kini ia sedang mengelap gelas-gelas yang ada di dekatnya.

"Nishi, kapan kau akan berhenti bekerja ditempat ini?" Tanya Lenny, kembali membahas masalah yang selalu sama.

"Sampai kau juga berhenti dari pekerjaan berbahaya mu itu, mungkin." Ujar Nishi melirik saudarinya dengan sedikit cuek. Yang dibalas hanya dengan dengusan kesal.

"Aku tidak mungkin berhenti sekarang, Nishi. Kau tau alasannya." Tukas Lenny malas. Memandang saudarinya lekat.

"Dan kau juga tau kalau alasan ku juga sama." Timpal Nishi, mendadak suasana diantara keduanya sedikit tidak mengenakan.

"Kau tau, aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian minggu lalu terulang lagi. Itu membuatku naik darah." Lenny memandang gelas minumannya sendu. Dan ucapannya berhasil membuat Nishi menatap kearahnya lekat.

"Bukankah karena hal seperti itu takut terjadi lagi makanya kau sering menemaniku bekerja." Lenny menatap Nishi ketika mendengar perkataan saudarinya. Keduanya tiba-tiba saling tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar. Akan ku hajar siapapun yang mencoba melecehkanmu." Ucap Lenny mantap.

Sedikit tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kejadian minggu lalu dimana ia berhasil menghajar namja botak mesum kurang ajar. Ya, bagaimanapun kejadian minggu lalu ditempat kerja Nishi dimana saat itu Lenny tengah ingin mengunjungi tempat pekerjaan saudarinya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau saudarinya hampir saja dilecehkan jika saja dia tidak dengan segera menyambar tangan si namja botak berhidung belang itu dan langsung menghajarnya. Yang untungnya pemilik bar itu ternyata cukup baik dan bertanggung jawab atas insiden itu. Dan akan lebih mengawasi kelakuan tidak bermoral dari para pelanggannya.

"Len, bukannya kau yang harusnya berhenti dan mencari pekerjaan lain." Nishi menatap Lenny dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pasalnya yeoja itu juga sering was-was dengan pekerjaan saudarinya yang satu ini.

"Nanti Nishi, kalau uang kita sudah cukup untuk biaya operasi appa dirumah sakit." Lenny menyahut dengan suara lirih. Dan mendengar kata appa membuat dua hati yeoja muda itu mencelos.

"Tapi pekerjaanmu sebagai pencopet itu sering membuatku dan Emon khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kau tertangkap?" Benar juga. Lenny sedikit merenung tapi mereka sedang butuh banyak uang. Bahkan mereka sampai berhenti dari kuliah mereka masing-masing hanya untuk fokus mencari uang.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sampai uang kita sudah terkumpul. Bukankah itu kesepakatan kita bertiga dari awal."

Kedua yeoja itu kembali terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Inilah kenapa keduanya memilih pekerjaan beresiko ini. Nishi yang mau tidak mau akhirnya memilih bekerja di club karena gaji yang didapatnya cukup besar. Sedangkan Lenny, ia terpaksa menjadi pencompet karena pikirnya meski berbahaya tapi sekali dapat hasil uangnya cukup lumayan. Dan Emon ia juga tak kalah ekstrem, yeoja satu itu malah sering menipu namja-namja kaya demi mendapatkan uang dari mereka. Karena dalam hati ketiga yeoja itu yang terpenting mereka jangan sampai jual diri.

"Oh ya, apa sekarang Emon yang menjaga appa dirumah sakit?" Tanya Nishi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya, bukankah setelah pekerjaan mu selesai kita akan langsung kesana." Sahut Lenny mengiyakan.

"Hm." Hanya ituyang bisa dikeluarkan Nishi.

"Aku antar minuman dulu". Setelahnya Nishi pergi meninggalkan Lenny untuk mengantar minuman. Yeoja itu hanya memandang punggung saudarinya sendu.

"Aku ke toilet." Teriaknya sedikit keras sebelum Nishi benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Sedangkan Lenny, yeoja itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke toilet.

~LennyChan~

Dirumah sakit yang cukup ternama di Seoul. Seorang yeoja manis tengah menunggui seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang terbaring lemah diranjang pasien. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat jemari tangan namja tua yang tak lain adalah appanya sendiri. Ia menatap sedih wajah sang appa yang terlihat pucat apalagi dengan berbagai alat yang ada ditubuh appanya tersebut membuat hati sang yeoja yang masih muda itu mencelos.

Bagaimanapun meski namja tua yang sedang sekarat saat ini bukanlah appa kandung mereka tapi tetap saja namja tua inilah yang mengurusnya dan juga dua saudari angkatnya yang lain sejak mereka masih kecil. Itulah yang membuat ketiganya amat menyayangi namja tua tersebut. Yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Emon, melirik kearah jam dinding yang hampir menunjukan angka jam 1 malam.

Dan dua jam lagi kedua saudarinya pasti nanti akan datang. Emon baru saja akan memutuskan untuk tidur ketika ia merasa ada pergerakan dari tangan yang digenggamnya.

"A-appa, kau sadar." Ucap Emon antusias sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sang appa untuk memastikan. Yeoja itu tersenyum bahagia, ketika dilihatnya mata milik appanya yang seolah ingin terbuka dan karena memang appanya juga sudah tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari karena kembali mengalami serangan komplikasi jantung dan ginjalnya, akhirnya perlahan membuka matanya.

"Appa sudah sadar, syukurlah. Emon panggilkan uisa dulu ne appa." Emon memencet tombol berwarna merah yang yang ada ditembok sebelah kanan dekat ranjang appanya. Ia memandang appanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, perasaannya begitu lega.

"Nishi dan Lenny pasti akan senang mendengar kabar kalau appa sudah siuman." Batin Emon dalam hati.

Sedangkan namja tua itu hanya terdiam. Ia ingin menjawab ucapan salah satu putri angkatnya, tapi tenggorokannya entah kenapa terasa sakit. Tangan yang sudah mulai dimakan usia itu mengangkat perlahan, menyentuhsebelah pipi Emon yang sudah basah karena airmata. Perasaan namja tua itu entah kenapa sangat bahagia, tanpa sadar ia merasakan airmatanya mengalirdari sudut-sudut matanya.

Ia memandangi wajah putrinya yang ternyata sekarang sudah besar dan menjadi yeoja yang manis. Padahal dulu ketiga putri angkatnya masih begitu kecil tapi sekarang mereka telah tumbuh dengan baik. Mengingat hal itu, ia jadi ingat kedua putrinya yang lain. Kemanakah mereka?. Namja tua tersebut ingin bertanya. Tapi sekali lagi lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia menatap Emon dengan tatapan seolah bertanya.

"Appa kenapa? Apa appa menginginkan sesuatu? Appa sabar me sebentar lagi uisa datang." Cerocos Emon, ia bisa melihat tatapan appanya yang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dimana saudarimu yang lain?" Akhirnya meski harus berusaha dengan keras namja tua itu bisa mengucapkan beberapa kata walau begitu pelan dan lirih.

Emon menatap appanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kerena masalahnya appa nya sama sekali tidak pernah tau pekerjaan sambilan mereka. Dan juga tidak tau kalau ketiga putrinya bahkan sudah tidak kuliah lagi. Emon, Nishi dan Lenny memang merahasiakan semuanya dari appa mereka.

"N-nishi dan Lenny besok pagi baru datang appa." Jawab Emon seadanya. Menatap sang appa sedikit dengan rasa bersalah.

CEKLEK..! Pintu ruangan terbuka, seorang uisa yang cukup muda masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut membuat Emon dan sang appa mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sang uisa.

"Saya akan memeriksa appa anda dulu, bisa tolong keluar dulu?" Pinta sang uisa lembut. Emon hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan.

~Lenny Chan~

Kembali ke club Nishi baru saja selesai mengantar minuman tapi saat ia berbalik hendak pergi, seorang namja yang lumayan tampan dengan kulit tan nya berusaha mengahadang langkahnya. Reflek saja tubuh yeoja itu sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Hey, manis bisakah kau menemaniku?" Pinta namja itu dengan pandangan mesumnya kearah Nishi, yeoja itu mulai sedikit takut.

"Maaf tuan saya hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan disini. Jadi saya permisi." Jawab Nishi dengan cepat dan hendak melangkah pergi dari hadapan namja yang sedang menggodanya.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus menemaniku." Belum sempat kabur lengan kekar namja itu sudah mencengkram erat lengan mungilnya. Nishi membulatkan matanya horror, seketika ia melayangkan tatapannya disekitar berharap bisa menemukan keberadaan saudarinya itu.

"Maaf tuan, tolong lepaskan atau saya akan_"

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" Belum sempat Nishi menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah suara super datar dan dingin sudah lebih dulu mengintrupsi.

Entah kenapa keadaan disekitar mereka saat itu mendadak jadi menegangkan. Nishi dan namja mesum itu menatap kearah sumber suara, dimana seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam tengan menatap kearah mereka dengan sangat datar.

Membuat sang namja mesum hanya mendecih tidak suka karena merasa terganggu. Sedangkan Nishi hanya menundukan kepalanya berusah menyembunyikan pipinya yang entah kenapa terasa memanas saat bertatap mata dengan namja tampan tersebut.

"Jangan ikut campur, sialan!" Desis namja mesum itu geram.

"Lepaskan dia dan aku tidak akan ikut campur." Ujarnya lagi dengan tenang.

Tatapannya menatap jijik pada namja mesum itu. Pemuda itu melepas cengkramannya dari lengan Nishi dan berusaha bergerak dengan cepat untuk menyerang namja yang sudah mengganggu kesenangannya. Hingga baku hantam pun tidak bisa dihindari. Dan Nishi hanya menatap kejadian itu takut saat orang-orang disana mulai memperhatikan kejadian tersebut.

~Lenny Chan~

Lenny baru saja keluar dari toilet ketika ia sedikit terkejut karena melihat seperti ada keributan, yeoja itupun membenarkan letak topinya dan hendak bergegas kesana untuk melihat apa yang terjari, karena mendadak perasaannya tidak enak. Mungkin karena ia terburu-buru, Lenny tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda tampan berwajah seperti malaikat. Lenny menatap namja tampan yang sempat membuatnya terpesona itu dengan tajam.

"Yak, kau itu kalau jalan hati-hati brengsek." Maki Lenny tanpa ampun kearah pemuda yang kini juga menatapnya malas.

"Jaga bicaramu nona jejadian." Balas pemuda itu sinis tidak terima dimaki oleh yeoja aneh dihadapannya saat ini.

"Mwo? Sialan, kalau aku tidak sedang buru-buru. Ku pasti ku habisi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tanpa menunggu balasan dari namja tampan menyebalkan tersebut.

Lenny langsung pergi menuju kearah kerumunan. Meninggalkan namja itu yang hanya menatap punggungnya menyeringai. "Menarik."

~Lenny Chan~

Diruang tunggu rumah sakit Emon sedikit gelisah, karena uisa yang memeriksa keadaan appanya belum juga keluar. Sampai tak lama suara pintu ruang rawat appanya terbuka.

Cklekk..!

Emon langsung berdiri dan menghampiri uisa yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya. Entah ke kenapa perasaannya mendadak jadi tidak enak.

"Uisa bagaimana keadaan appa saya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Emon beruntun kearah sang uisa penuh harap.

"Seperti yang sudah pernah saya katakan Emon-ssi, kondisi kesehatan appa anda semakin memburuk." Jelas sang uisa dengan pandangan simpati.

"T-tapi bukankah uisa bilang jika diopresi kemungkinan appa saya akan sembuh." Tanya Emon khawatir.

"Sayangnya penyakit komplikasi appa anda sudah semakin parah, jika dioprasipun hasilnya bisa saja tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan." Uisa itu menarik nafas dengan berat. Tidak tega juga menyampaikan berita sedih ini pada yeoja manis itu saat ini. Tapi bagaimanapun itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai uisa.

Emon hanya terdiam. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya lelah ketembok. Uisa sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Yeoja itu menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan isakan yang bisa saja kapan lolos terdengar. Bagaimana ia akan memberitahu saudarinya yang lain?. Laluapa arti mereka bekerja selama ini dengan mengambil resiko yang besar untuk mencari uang agar bisa membiayai operasi appa mereka.

Jika uisa saja sudah mengatakan hal seburuk itu. Yeoja itu semakin terisak. Sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana menuju ke club tempat kedua saudarinya berada sekarang. Setelah sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kondisi sang appa.

~enny Chan~

Nishi menatap ngeri dengan kondisi namja mesum tadi yang sekarang sudah babak belur karena ulah sang namja tampan yang menolongnya. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya kini sudah berada didekat namja yang baru saja menghajar seseorang dan tak lain adalah Kibum.

"Astaga, kibum kau keterlaluan menghajarnya." Celetuk Zhou Mi sedikit ngeri, meski ia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

Kibum hanya memandang Zhou Mi malas. Setelah keributan sang pemilik datang dan meminta maaf pada Kibum dan teman-temannya juga pada tamu-tamu yang lainnya atas keributan yang terjadi.

Pemilik bar itupun menyuruh beberapa penjaga clubnya untuk mengusir namja mesum yang hampir tak sadarkan diri itu keluar. Dan menatap Nishi untuk kembali bekerja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kini Kibum menatap lekat kearah Nishi yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Kamsahamnida tuan." Ujar Nishi tulus. Baru ia akan berkata lagi teriakan Lenny sudah lebih dulu mengintrupsinya.

"Nishi apa yang terjadi? Apa kau hampir dilecehkan lagi? katakan padaku siapa dan dimana orang itu." Cerocos Lenny berapi-api menatap Nishi khawatir sekaligus geram. Karena lagi-lagi saudaranya itu jadi sasaran. Nishi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Kau darimana saja pabbo? untung ada yang menyelamatkan ku kalau tidak habis sudah." Ujar Nishi mendelik kesal pada saudarinya itu.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku, tadi aku ke toilet. Tapi kau tidak apa-apakan." Sahut Lenny lega meski ada rasa bersalah dihatinya. Nishi yang melihat tatapan sedih itu akhirnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah aku juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Nishi dengan senyum manis kearah saudarinya. Membuat Lenny ikut tersenyum lega.

Keduanya tidak menyadari kalau Kibum dan teman-temannya sedari tadi memperhatikan meraka.

"Sepertinya ku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Leeteuk yang baru saja dari toilet ikut nimbrung kearah teman-temannya.

"Kau melewatkan aksi Kibum yang tadi baru saja menghajar seorang namja mesum." Sahut Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan seringaiannya. Yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar Kibum.

"Dan itu dilakukan hanya demi seorang pelayan." Sambung Donghae.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja, sambil tatapannya menatap yeoja jejadian yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya tadi. Yeoja yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan seorang yeoja pula.

Keadaan sudah kembali aman. Akhirnya Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk juga teman-temannya kembali ketempat mereka tadi. Tapi baik Kibum dan Leeteuk kedua tatapan mereka tetap saja sesekali melirik yeoja yang mungkin sudah mencuri perhatian hati keduanya.

Sedangkan Nishi kini sudah kembali kemejanya dengan Lenny yang sudah duduk ditempatnya semula. Mereka berdua baru saja bernafas lega, sampai seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah saudari mereka yang lain tiba-tiba sudah ada didekat mereka.

"Nishi, Lenny!" Panggil Emon sedikit keras, membuat dua yeoja itu sedikit kaget dengan penampakan yang tak lain adalau saudari mereka yang lain.

"Emon sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak menjaga appa?" Cecar Nishi langsung, pasalnya tidak biasanya Emon kesini. Biasanya yeoja itu pasti akan langsung menunggu saja dirumah sakit sampai mereka datang.

"Emon kenapa hanya diam? Appa baik-baik sajakan?" Kali ini Lenny menatap Emon penasaran.

Keduanya tau ada yang tidak beres, apalagi melihat Emon hanya diam dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Appa tidak ada harapan." Lirih Emon, mendengar kenyataan itu membuat tubuh Nishi dan Lenny menegang.

Perasaan mereka campur aduk. Apakah mereka tidak salah dengar?. Lalu bagaimana kedepannya mereka nanti jika appa mereka tidak ada?

Dan saat itu juga ketiga yeoja itu langsung pergi dari sana dan pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat appa mereka dirawat. Nishi bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Lenny tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa kecuali segera menemui sang appa. Begitu juga dengan Emon. Sampai ketiganya tidak menyadari tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Review Please! Jika berkenan tapi kalau tidak abaikan saja oke.

Maafkan kami, karena kami buat fanfic dengan Pair kami sendiri (?) Hehehe

Tolong abaikan dan jangan baca oke. Karena Kami tidak terima Bashing maupun War.

Terima Kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review fict ini dan atas pengertiannya (?) Hehehe

Next see you chapter!

.

.

 **KyuLennyChan (Author)**

 **Annishi KiAnn Kim (Editing)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction TeukKyuBum, STRAIGHT!**

 **Title : Destinya (Chapter 2)**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Park Leeteuk x Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun x EmonEl (KyuMonn)**

 **.**

 **Warning : Straight/ Bahasa tidak baku/ Typo/ No. Bash/ DLDR/ Tidak suka dengan Pairnya tolong abaikan dan langsung close saja oke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KyuLennyChan~**

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian hari dimana sang appa mengalami keadaan kritis kembali. Emon, Nishi dan Lenny kini tengah duduk bersama dikantin rumah sakit. Seolah ketiganya terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Bagaimana tidak jika seminggu yang lalu akhirnya mereka bertiga telah memutuskan untuk menyetujui operasi sang appa. Karena meski sekalipun tidak ada harapan tiga gadis manis itu hanya ingin mencoba menyelamatkan orang satu-satunya yang telah berjasa karena merawat mereka selama ini. Dan karenanya mereka hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik.

Yang jadi permasalahannya sekarang adalah bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan uang lebih banyak lagi untuk biaya operasi. Karena uang yang Emon, Lenny, dan Nishi tabung bahkan belum ada dari separuh uang yang diajukan pihak rumah sakit untuk biaya perawatan appa mereka.

Sampai suara Nishi memecahkan keheningan diantara ketiganya.

"Aku akan coba nyari kerjaan disiang hari juga. Setidaknya aku bisa mendapat uang tambahan."

Nishi memandang dua saudarinya lekat, seolah meminta pendapat. Membuat Emon dan Lenny saling melirik sebelum sama-sama mengangguk menyetujui. Menciptakan seulas senyum dari ketiganya.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk." Lenny menyahuti dengan senyum kekanakannya.

"Karena setidaknya hanya kau yang memiliki kerjaan yang cukup normal." Kini Emon sedikit menyeringai kearah Nishi. Membuat yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian berdua juga bisa saja bekerja seperti ku, tidak perlu mencopet ataupun morotin namja kaya." Nishi mengatakannya sembari menatap kearah Lenny serius ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'mencopet'. Dan menatap malas kearah Emon ketika kata 'morotin namja' ia layangkan pada dua saudarinya tersebut. Yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan kikikan kecil Emon dan cengiran khas Lenny.

Karena dari ketiganya hanya Nishi yang memiliki pekerjaan yang bisa dikatakan paling normal. Tidak tukang morotin seperti yang Emon lakukan, ataupun seperti Lenny yang suka mencopet atau kadang-kadang bisa mendadak menjadi seorang pembalap liar. Meski menurut Lenny dan Emon pekerjaan mereka jauh lebih cepat menghasilkan cukup banyak uang dibanding Nishi. Entah kenapa kedengarannya mereka seperti yeoja matre!.

"Emon, kali ini siapa lagi yang akan jadi korbanmu berikutnya." Lenny memandang saudarinya yang lebih tua setahun juga darinya seperti Nishi. Dengan antusias sekaligus penasaran.

Emon memandang saudari termudanya itu bosan, tapi hanya dibalas dengan cengiran khas yeoja tersebut.

"Benar juga. Terakhir kali ku dengar, mantan mu yang mirip tiang listrik itu stres sampai harus pindah keluar negeri. Apakah benar?" Nishi juga tak kalah penasaran, dengan gosip yang memang sedang panas-panasnya di kampus mereka.

Lalu, kenapa Nishi bisa tau?

Padahal ia tengah berhenti sementara dari kuliahnya?

Tentu saja karena bagaimana pun yeoja manis satu itu kadang mencari tau tentang keadaan kampus pada Luhan. Salah satu teman satu jurusannya.

Mendengar perkataan itu sontak Emon hanya bisa menatap miris Nishi dan juga Lenny. Jauh disudut hatinya yeoja manis tersebut merasa sangat bersalah. Dan melihat tatapan sedih dari saudaranya itu Lenny dan Nishi jadi merasa bersalah.

Dan baru saja salah satu diantara Lenny dan Nishi yang ingin berbicara, Emon sudah mendahului_

"Kali ini namanya Kim Jong In, kalian pasti kenal. Pemuda tampan berkulit tan anak dari salah satu pejabat Korea." Jelas Emon mantap.

Emon tersenyum senang tatkala, ia melihat reaksi kedua saudarinya yang sangat berlebihan menurutnya. Lenny dan Nishi masih sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Emon.

Ayolah siapa yang tidak tau namja satu itu? Kim Jong In, sekali lagi Kim Jong In pemuda tampan yang juga termasuk salah satu most wanted dikampus mereka. Salah satu yang juga selalu menjadi banyak incaran yeoja diluar sana.

Kedua yeoja manis itu pun langsung kembali tersenyum, setelah sadar dari keterkagetan mereka. Menampakkan seringai masing-masing diwajah manis ketiganya. Baik Nishi dan Lenny tau kalau saudari mereka yang satu itu, memang jago dalam urusan gaet-menggaet cowok tajir+tampan pula.

"Seperti biasa mangsamu sungguh menakjubkan." Nishi tersenyum jenaka kearah Emon yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum seringainya.

"Daya pikat Emon memang tidak ada duanya." Perkataan Lenny sukses membuat ketiganya tertawa bersama.

Sejenak menghibur diri mereka sendiri di keadaan yang sebenarnya cukup membuat tiga yeoja manis tersebut tertekan.

Drrrrrttt...Drrrtttt...

Sampai suara getaran handphone milik Lenny mengalihkan atensi ketiganya. Lenny meraih ponsel genggamnya sebelum melihat siapa orang yang saat ini tengah menghubunginya. Dan Lenny hanya melihat sekilas nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pesan masuk yang ternyata dari salah satu partner pencopetnya. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik dari dua saudarinya yang kini menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Lenny yang baru saja selesai membalas pesan singkat tersebut. Sebelum ia menyadari kalau ada dua pasang mata yang menatap penuh minta penjelasan darinya.

"Siapa?" Bukannya menjawab Nishi malah balik bertanya.

Meski baik dia dan Emon tau pasti siapa yang tadi mengirim pesan pada saudari mereka satu ini. Lenny hanya menyengir saja melihat raut wajah dua saudarinya. Yeoja yang suka berpakaian urakan tersebut tau kalau Nishi dan Emon hanya sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Firasat ku tidak enak Len, jangan mencopet hari ini." Entah kenapa Emon merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

Lenny hanya tersenyum biasa saja pada saudarinya itu. Karena sebenarnya bukan hanya Emon saja yang merasakan Nishi dan Lenny juga sama. Mungkin ikatan batin karena mereka hampir selalu bersama sejak masih kecil hingga sekarang.

"Untuk kali ini menurut pada ku dan Emon." Sahut Nishi dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar tegas.

Keduanya menatap Lenny serius, membuat yang ditatap sedikit kikuk.

"Sudahlah, ku rasa kalian terlalu paranoid. Doakan aku saja oke, semoga tidak ada yang terjadi." Tidak ada yang tau makna dari perkataan Lenny tersebut. Meski sangat terasa jelas kalau ada sedikit harapan kalau aksinya kali ini bisa berjalan lagi dengan lancar seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, bilang pada appa aku sangat menyayanginya." Setelahnya Lenny beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan dua saudarinya begitu saja, tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk menjawab.

Sedangkan Emon dan Nishi hanya terdiam melihat punggung Lenny yang semakin hilang dari pandangan keduanya.

"Dia keras kepala." Emon tersenyum kecil kearah Nishi.

"Seperti kita eoh". Sahut Nishi santai dan keduanya kembali tertawa kecil bersama.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan Jongin sejam lagi." Emon langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Aku juga. Tapi aku ingin menjenguk appa dulu sebelum pergi mencari pekerjaan." Nishi ikut berdiri dan ingin beranjak pergi. Hari ini ketiganya punya tugas dan tujuan masing-masing.

"Bisa titip salam buat appa? Aku harus segera pergi."

"Ya, pergilah salam mu dan pesan Lenny akan ku sampaikan pada Appa dan jangan khawatir". Setelah mendengar jawaban Nishi, Emon pun langsung pergi meninggalkan saudarinya yang hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

Nishi melangkah pergi menjauhi kantin untuk pergi menuju ruang rawat dimana sang appa berada.

~KyuLennyChan~

Kibum memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan santai dan ingin langsung menuju ke arah kamarnya untuk kembali merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman diranjangnya. Dia baru saja pulang setelah menginap tadi malam di rumah Kyuhyun, salah satu sepupu nya. Sampai sebuah suara dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar menahan amarah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Kibum?"

Suara penuh intimidasi yang dilayangkan oleh orang yang tak lain adalah appanya sendiri membuat pemuda tampan berwajah datar tersebut mau tak mau membuat Kibum akhirnya menatap sang appa dengan pandangan datar dan malas.

Lagipula bukankah itu pertanyaan yang retoris?

Karena tanpa dijawab pun appanya pasti tau kemana ia pergi dari kemarin dan baru pulang pagi ini.

"Tempat biasa tentu saja." Kibum menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh. Ia menghadap sang appa dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Terlalu santai mengetahui bahwa orang yang menjadi kepala keluarga Kim tengah menatapnya marah.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Kibum? Mau sampai kapan hah!" tuan Kim berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya.

Ia menyayangi anak semata wayangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Meski tuan Kim juga menyadari kalau ia terlalu keras dalam mendidik Kibum. Karena bagaimanapun saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Karena nyonya Kim telah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Salah satu alasan yang membuat putranya banyak berubah. Meski sifat datar dan dinginnya tetap ada, tapi tidak separah seperti sekarang.

"Huh!" Kibum hanya mendengus tidak suka. Terlalu malas menjawab perkataan appanya.

"Dengar Kibum, appa tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi. Tapi apa ingin bicara serius dengan mu sekarang." Tuan Kim mengabaikan tatapan putranya yang terlihat semakin datar.

"Appa sudah bicara dari tadi." Dan tuan Kim hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Appa mendapat telepon dari salah satu dosen pembimbingmu dikampus dan dia bilang kau hampir tidak pernah masuk di setiap mata kuliahmu Kibum. Apa maksudnya?" nada suara tuan Kim kembali terdengar sedikit keras.

Tentu saja karena ia baru saja mendapat laporan dari kampus, bahwa sang putra hampir tidak pernah mengikuti mata kuliahnya selama beberapa bulan ini. Meski ia tahu betapa jeniusnya Kibum, tetap saja puteranya harus mengikuti aturan.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, appa. Aku hanya sedang malas." Kibum menyahut santai. Walau dalam hati pemuda datar tersebut sudah jengah dengan percakapan tidak penting menurutnya. Dan jujur saja ia lelah dan ingin segera ke kamarnya. Meski ia tahu kalau sebentar lagi appanya pasti akan murka seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kim Kibum berhentilah bersikap kekanakan! Seriuslah dengan kuliah mu, karena kau adalah pewaris Kim!" suara dari sang kepala keluarga itu terdengar syarat akan kemurkaan. Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan amarahnya akhirnya benar-benar lepas kendali. Ia menata putranya marah bercampur rasa kecewa yang entah bisa dilihat oleh Kibum atau tidak.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam dengan menatap sang appa tanpa ada ekspresi apapun yang terlihat diwajahnya. Benar-benar datar, sebelum namja tampan itu akhirnya memilih untuk melenggang pergi begitu saja kearah pintu keluar, karena moodnya yang tiba-tiba memburuk. Membuatnya lebih memilih untuk kembali pergi dari pada tetap berada disana. Dengan menahan segala sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatinya, rasa muak yang besar pada sang appa yang selalu hanya menganggapnya sebagai pewaris dan bukan anak.

Kibum bahkan tidak pernah menginginkannya, bahkan Kibum sudah tidak ingat lagi kemana appanya yang dulu. Kehilangan sosok wanita yang keduanya cintai membuat dua namja berbeda usia itu tidak bisa untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.

~KyuLennyChan~

Leeteuk, namja tampan berwajah malaikat itu kini tengah berada di kediamannya. Lebih tepatnya berada diruangan kerja milik sang appa, dan duduk tepat berhadapan dengan sang kepala keluarga Park tersebut. Padahal ia baru saja pulang dan sampai di rumahnya setelah menginap semalam dirumah sepupu evilnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya dalam hati namja tampan berwajah malaikat itu sangat tidak suka terjebak disini bersama appanya, karena bagaimanapun ia merasa sangat lelah setelah semalam berpesta sampai hampir pagi.

Tapi bukan itu inti dari kejengahan yang saat ini jelas-jelas diperlihatkan olehnya pada pria yang sudah berusia setengah baya tersebut. Meski ia sangat tau bahwa pria itu adalah appanya sendiri. Melainkan apa yang pasti appanya akan selalu bicarakan padanya, yang selalu berhasil memancing emosinya.

Sedangkan sang Tuan Park sendiri masih sedikit memeriksa beberapa berkas yang ada di hadapannya, seolah sama sekali tidak peduli dan terganggu dengan tingkah sang putra yang jelas-jelas kini telah melayangkan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya padanya. Karena bagaimanapun tuan Park sangat tau seperti apa sifat asli sang anak yang sebenarnya. Dan lagi keadaan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang pertama kali bagi dua pria yang menyandang status appa dan anak tersebut.

"Bisakah appa cepat mengatakan apa yang ingin appa katakan? Aku lelah." suara itu terdengar jelas sekali jika namja berwajah malaikat tersebut sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Ia semakin menatap pria itu dengan semakin tidak sopan karena terlihat begitu datar dan dingin. Membuat sang kepala keluarga Park itu langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dan menatap balik sang putra yang kini tengah menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka yang sangat kentara.

"Baiklah, appa hanya akan kembali mengingatkan mu Jung Soo." Tuan Park kini menatap langsung kedalam iris mata milik putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Sengaja memberi jeda hanya untuk melihat sang putra yang menatap bosan kearahnya,

"Kau adalah pengganti appa dan penerus appa berikutnya jadi ...,"

"Tidak bisakah appa berhenti mengatur hidup ku?" Sela Leeteuk, memotong ucapan sang appa yang selalu sama hampir setiap kali mereka duduk bersama seperti ini.

Namja tampan tersebut tidak mengerti, harus berapa kali ia menjelaskan pada appanya. Kalau ia bahkan tidak mau melakukan apa yang appanya inginkan. Apakah semua pengorbanannya tidak pernah cukup? Dan sekarang Leeteuk sungguh hanya ingin sekali saja menjalani hidupnya tanpa aturan dari orang tuannya.

"Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu Jung Soo. Lagipula ini juga demi masa depan mu!" Tuan Park sepertinya mulai terpancing emosinya. Karena nada suaranya yang sudah mulai meninggi.

"Yang terbaik menurut appa, belum tentu yang terbaik untuk ku." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Leeteuk langsung saja berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung melangkah untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum benar-benar ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, suara sang appa yang terdengar tidak main-main membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadilah anak yang penurut Jung Soo. Selesaikan kuliahmu dengan baik karena sekali appa tekankan. Kau adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga Park, dan kalau kau tidak mau menuruti keinginan appa maka ...",

"Berhenti menjadikan eomma sebagai alasan untuk mengancam ku appa", Potong Leeteuk cepat. Ia tahu kalau saat ini sang appa pasti tengah menyeringai, meski ia tidak melihatnya, "Karena seharusnya kau sadar, bagaimanapun juga oemmaku adalah istrimu yang selalu kau sakiti."

Dan setelahnya Leeteuk benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tidak melihat sorot mata dari sang appa yang terus melihat punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Karena namja tampan itu sudah terlalu muak dengan sikap sang appa yang selalu menjadikan eommanya sebagai alat untuk mengancamnya. Ini hidupnya dan ia hanya ingin memilih sendiri jalan hidupnya, lagipula sepertinya appanya tidak tau sama sekali kalau eommanya bahkan sudah gila sekarang dan dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa dari sebulan yang lalu. Sungguh ironis.

~KyuLennyChan~

Dirumahnya Kyuhyun, namja tampan berkulit pucat itu hampir saja terlelap jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah kamarnya. Tanpa harus menebak pun Kyuhyun tau kalau suara langkah kaki tersebut adalah milik sang kepala keluarga dikediaman Cho, yang tak lain adalah tuan Cho sendiri.

"Kyuhyun, appa tau kau belum tidur. Bangunlah appa ingin bicara." Tuan Cho kini sudah berada dikamar sang putra. Sejenak ia memperhatikan kamar putranya tersebut.

Pria berusia setengah baya itu entah kenapa merasa sedikit merasa bersalah, karena entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah lagi mengecek segala aktivitas sang anak. Bahkan masuk kedalam kamar sang putra pun sepertinya tuan Cho sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia masuk kedalam kamar putranya.

"Appa tolong jangan ganggu aku sekarang. Aku sedang cape sungguh." suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit parau, tentu saja ia hampir terlelap sedikit lagi. Tapi sang appa malah keburu datang. Dan jujur saja itu membuat namja tampan tersebut merasa tidak suka.

Tuan Cho hanya menghela nafas berat, ia tau putranya memang terlihat lelah. Tapi cepat atau lambat ia juga harus membicarakan hal ini dengan putranya. Sudah cukup selama ini ia mengabaikan sang putra dan terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis-bisnisnya. Hingga ia tidak sadar kalau putra satu-satunya itu sudah tumbuh besar sekarang dan juga sangat tampan.

"Dengar Kyu, kau sudah dewasa sekarang dan sebentar lagi kau akan lulus dari kuliahmu. Jadi appa minta berhenti bermalas-malahan dan fokuslah untuk belajar memimpin perusahaan." jelas tuan Cho dengan menatap sang putra yang masih berbaring diranjangnya dengan memunggunginya. Tapi mendengar perkataan sang appa sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau terbangun juga dari rebahannya dan menatap appanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi maaf saja appa. Kyu tidak mau, lagipula sejak kapan appa peduli padaku?" jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Kini pandangan matanya terlihat bosan ketika melihat wajah sang appa. Sedangkan tuan Cho sendiri, pria berusia setengah baya itu mencoba menahan gejolak amarahnya. Karena ucapan sang putra yang memang ada benarnya, meski jauh disudut hati sang kepala keluarga Cho tersebut tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Jaga bicaramu Cho Kyuhyun. Appa tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk bicara tidak sopan pada orang tua." sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan tersebut hanya tersenyum remeh. Membuat appanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Benarkah? Kapan appa mengajari ku tentang hal itu?" Kyuhyun menatap kearah sang appa dengan tatapan polos yang dibuat-buat. Ia tahu sang appa mungkin sebentar lagi akan mulai meledak-ledak setelah ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, tidak bisakah kau melihat kalau appa melakukan semua ini untuk mu? Untuk semua kebutuhanmu dan menjaga kelangsungan perusahaan keluarga kita!" habis sudah kesabaran sang tuan Cho. Pria paruh baya itu tau ia salah, tapi tidak bisakah putranya ini mengerti tentang semua kesibukannya?. Tapi sepertinya ada satu hal yang tuan Cho tidak pernah sadari.

"Huh!" Kyuhyun mendengus meremehkan. "Appa bilang itu semua untuk ku?" namja tampan itu sengaja memberi jeda dan menatap sang appa dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"Bahkan sekalipun appa memberiku seluruh dunia dengan isinya sekalipun aku tidak akan bisa senang menerimanya. Karena apa? karena yang ku butuhkan diatas semua yang telah appa berikan untuk ku. Aku hanya ingin sedikit saja waktu dan perhatian dari appa, hanya itu. Dan bahkan appa tidak pernah memberikannya sejak eomma tidak ada!"

Setelah mengatakan hal demikian Kyuhyun langsung saja beranjak dari kasurnya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ada didekat meja kecil dipinggir ranjangnya. Wajah tampan pemuda pucat itu terlihat memerah, karena menahan amarahnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak jika saja ia tidak cepat pergi dari sana. Meski tak dipungkiri juga bahwa ada perasaan bersalah yang diam-diam menyelusup ke hatinya.

Sedangkan tuan Cho sendiri, ia merasa tertampar akan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini salah, ia pikir dengan bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan sang putra. Semua tugasnya sebagai seirang appa sudah terpenuhi tapi ternyata pria paruh baya itu bahkan melupakan hal paling penting dalam mendidik pintarnya. Yaitu tidak memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang cukup untuk sang putra.

Tapi kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun tadi, semakin membuatnya menyadari bahwa alasan lain yang membuatnya hampir tidak pernah lagi peduli pada sang putra adalah karena ia akan selalu melihat bayangan bagaimana istrinya meregang nyawa saat itu Dihadapannya. Tepat ketika diusia sang putra yang menginjak tahun ke lima.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter :**

 **"Dasar pencopet sialan! Kemari kau! Kembalikan dompet ku brengsek!"**

 **"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau ada didalam mobil ku hah!"**

 **"Kemana lagi aku harus mencari pekerjaan Tuhan",**

 **"Hey, nona awas ada mobil."**

 **"Kau mau jadi kekasih ku?"**

 **"Setelah membuat sahabatku tersiksa, kau malah dengan mudahnya menjalin hubungan dengan namja lain?"**

 **Huwweeeee...akhirnya selesai juga...**

 **Terserah mau nyambung atau tidak**

 **OK sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya, biar makin penasaran ku kasih spoiler nya tuuhh #smirk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Please! Jika berkenan dan jika tidak abaikan saja oke.**

 **Terima kasih, buat yang sudah baca dan review haha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuLennyChan (Author)**

 **Annishi KiAnn Kim (Editing)**


End file.
